


“Sounds like you’re asking me on a date.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Chibs trying to get your attention because he likes you."





	“Sounds like you’re asking me on a date.”

“Morning, love.”

You smiled as soon as you heard the voice and turned away from the counter, finding the only Scotsman in town standing on the other side of the glass. He wore a warm smile as always but he was put together a little differently today. No kutte, just a navy blue hoodie and some jeans. His hair was messy, no pomade slicking it back and he looked much more relaxed than he usually did. He was also in the shop much earlier than usual. He normally stopped by around 10 or so, grabbing a pastry and a cup of coffee while he chatted with you for half an hour. Then he would leave. Sometimes he wouldn’t even finish his coffee or his Danish, but he would still pay and leave you a bigger tip than he needed to. But today it was barely 7:30 and he was here. The roads were empty, only a few shops beginning to open their doors and get ready for the day. Yet here he was.

“Good morning Chibs. The usual? I don’t have everything out yet but I can grab them from the back real quick and get a cup of coffee started for you.”

He smiled again but shook his head.

“That’s alright love, I just came to see if you were working. I couldn’t sleep so I was driving around town and I noticed your car wasn’t outside. Just wanted to know you were ok. I know you never miss work.”

You blushed and smiled at his observation, not knowing that he looked for your car every morning. It was a nice feeling though, you had to admit.

“Yeah, I had to leave the car at the house. Something’s wrong with the engine I think, it won’t start up. I just caught a ride with one of the girls.”

He shook his head and looked down at his watch to see the time.

“When do you get off?”

“Around 3. Why?”

“Juice will pick you up and take you to the clubhouse if the cars done. If not he’ll take you home. I’ll have one of the guys stop by your house and pick the car up now, take it back to TM to get fixed up.”

“Oh Chibs, you don’t have to-”

“See you at 3.”

You chuckled as he turned around and left the shop, throwing a wave your way as he walked out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Thanks for picking me up Juice.”

He nodded and grinned as he walked with you towards the garage.

“No problem Y/N. Anytime you need help just let us know.”

You patted his arm with a smile and continued walking with him towards the garage, seeing Chibs leaning over your car with a rag in his hand, what looked like waxing it. As you walked up, he smiled and his eyes lit up.

“Long time no see beautiful.”

You laughed and looked over your car, the paint looking almost wet with how polished it was.

“Jesus Chibs. How long did it take you to do this?”

He shrugged and brushed it off.

“An hour or two. Not too long. After I fixed the engine I washed it for you, put some wax and buffed it. I also smoothed that scratch you had on the door and painted over it.”

You shook your head and crossed your arms over your chest, mock scolding him.

“What am I gonna do with you. What didn’t you do?”

The question was sarcastic, but Chibs took it as an opportunity to impress you.

“I didn’t get a chance to rotate your tires. But I did put more air in them, changed your oil, vacuumed inside, oiled your hinges and replaced your wipers. They were getting old.”

You stared at him as he spoke, a breathless laugh leaving you and sounding like music to his ears.

“Thank you Chibs. Really. I appreciate this.”

You leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. His scarred cheek shifted under your lips and as you pulled away, you saw a soft smile on his face, a slight pink hue coming up.

“Don’t mention it lass.”

You let it go and reached into your purse, pulling out a box with his usual morning pastry inside of it and handing it to him.

“Well I guess the least I can do to repay you is give you a Danish on the house.”

The older man chuckled and took the box from your hand.

“Aye. I guess that’s fair.”

The both of you shared a look and there was a comfortable silence that fell over the two of you for a couple seconds before you broke it.

“I’m off tomorrow. I was thinking maybe we could go out for lunch. My treat. What better way to spend a day off than with a handsome, skillful man.”

Chibs smiled and nodded, beyond happy to hear those words. He’d had feelings for you for a little while and even though he wasn’t one for showing off or being cocky, he did try to show you his skills over the past couple of weeks and it felt good to know that you felt the same way about him that he did about you.

“Sounds like you’re asking me on a date.”

You shrugged and took your keys from his hand, throwing him a wink as you climbed into your car.

“Maybe I am.”


End file.
